


Momma Birb

by Outerbluefox



Series: Modern Mundane AU [4]
Category: Korra - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 90 percent Pharmercy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: Wanted to get back into the modern AU stuffThis could be set months or a year after the others.





	Momma Birb

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get back into the modern AU stuff
> 
> This could be set months or a year after the others.

Fareeha and Angela are huddled up in their bed, Angela has her arms wrapped around Fareeha's head until she lowers her left hand to her lovers stomach.

While flat and toned she places her hand as generally as she can creating a light enough touch that tickles Fareeha, causing her whine out a little laugh.

"Mmm? Does that tickle? Sorry." Angela said, as she places kisses on Fareeha's face from her right check, the side of her forehead, the front, her nose then finally the lips.  
"Good morning."

"Morning..." Fareeha mutters out, not wanting to wake up fully. 

Angela sits up and pulls over the sheets to lean over to Fareeha's stomach. "Good morning little one, love yoooou." 

She stretches and tries to get up, but Fareeha takes her arm. "Noooo, don't go, stay in bed forever."

"Even with Korra and Asami coming over later? Your mother too?"

Fareeha mumbles and pulls Angela closer on.

Angela giggles, "I love it when your clingy." She gives her another kiss both not wanting to stop but eventually she gets up to go to the bathroom with Fareeha jokingly reaches out with an exaggerated pout.

Fareeha is about 19 weeks pregnant, her and Angela have yet to tell anyone.  
She is a little nervous towards her mother Ana.  
Who's on occasion been rather overprotective, sometimes even suffocating.  
either going over safety rules often as a child, being the parent to want to chaperone the most, wearing camouflage during one of Fareeha's dates, or outright telling Fareeha if she were to date a woman she should try to be with a white woman for her own safety as a woman of color.  
Naturally Ana would also express concern over Fareeha's career choice as a detective.  
Her father was less... Assertive. 

Fareeha is definitely expecting Ana to suggest moving in with Fareeha and Her wife to help take care of the baby.

Angela hops back into bed, "We can stay in bed a little longer."  
"So? Are feeling anything?"

"Not yet really," Fareeha puts one hand behind her head, "I'm more occupied with wether or not my mom will insist on staying with us after revealing the news."

"Well, I don't think it's such a bad idea, after all your cases have kind of been kind of few and far and I am going to have my busy days... I know Ana can worry a little too much for your liking but she does mean well."

Fareeha sighs, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll just have to lay some ground rules for boundaries. I don't want to be overly coddled while pregnant."

"Overly? So you want to be catered to? At least a little?"

"Maybe," Fareeha said unblinking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day Korra and Asami are on their way, and Angela is doing some last minute cleaning when she drops a rag between a wall and cabinet, she tries to move it to reach the rag but struggles a bit with the weight and storage inside the cabinet.

Fareeha reaches comes up and helps Angela move it.

"Fareeha, you don't have to do this just relax." Angela says.

"I'm not that pregnant yet habiti," Fareeha said.

The doorbell rings as Angela picks up the rag, "Can you get that please? I'm just finishing up here."

"Sure." Fareeha almost leaves the room.  
Angela tries to push the cabinet back and sighs, "Babe, help, please."

After pushing the cabinet back to the wall the two wander the front door greeted by Korra, Asami and Ana, after exchanging hugs they all sit themselves down to talk for a while.

"So, you're Farei's mom?" Korra asks, "Have any embarrassing stories to share?"

Asami bumps Korra's shoulder, "C'mon Korra."

"Yes Korra c'mon." Fareeha said.

Ana laughs a bit, "Mmm I'm tempted... But... I guess I can go easy on my daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"When Fareeha first meant Angela, she asked me if that was an angel in front of her."

"I thought you said you were gonna go easy on me!"

"What? Quoting those old Spider-man movies is pretty harmless."

Angela puts a hand on Fareeha's shoulder, "I think it's sweet, love."

"So you're one of the founders of Overwatch?" Asami asked.

"More or less," Ana answered, "But I've long since retired from that and I didn't exactly leave on the best terms."  
"Although, I have been looking for something new to do, I hear you both work with a community center?"

"Oh," Asami raises her eyebrows "Yeah of course, we definitely would appreciate any help, especially family of a friend."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, as much as I complained in the past about you being overprotective of me." Fareeha speaks up, "There are a lot of kids without homes themselves, you'll make a great addition to the center mom."

Ana's face lights up from her daughters words and holds her hand in appreciation.

"It's a great facility and Fareeha has been a great with the kids there." Angela says to Ana.

"Oh? Is that so? I seem to recall you telling me you weren't interested in having children."

"Yeah, about that." Fareeha reaches into a pocket for a photo and gives it to her mother.

"What's this?" Ana is holding a picture of an ultrasound, surprise all over her face, "Wait, who's...?"

"Fareeha's pregnant." Angela responds.

"What?!"  
"Really?!"  
Korra and Asami both exclaim in excitement.

"Oh, my little habiti is having a baby!" Ana move to give Fareeha a hug and a kiss to the forehead then to Angela.

Korra and Asami also come to give them a hug.  
"This is amazing! We should call up Lena and Emily too!" Asami suggests.  
\-------------------------------

Lena and Emily are on Angela's phone getting the news.

"I wonder what'll happen to those abs of yours Farei? Will they just go away?" Lena asks.

"I'll just have to put in the work to get it back." Fareeha answers.

"I can just imagine you holding your baby right now, and even playing with Naga!" Emily said.

"Oh my goodness, I would love that so much!" Angela responds.

"So you're going on leave Farei?" Lena asks.

"Well, yeah, Angela is going to be with her hospital." Fareeha said.

"In that case..." Ana speaks up, "Since I'm going to be a grandmother, I could stick around to help out habiti."

Fareeha chuckles a bit, "Yeah, I figured you'd ask that. So I wanted to lay down some ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"For one thing I don't want to be treated like I'm completely helpless."

"Okay, you're an adult, I understand."

"Please try not to determine my diet during my pregnancy."

"I can't make a promise on that."

"Really?"

"I want that baby coming out healthy and I'm not letting you eat chocolate pickles or whatever it is pregnant people crave these days."

"Why would I eat-" Fareeha sighs and moves on, "I want to have time with just Angela and myself, if you're going to live here..."

"What do you mean? I don't plan to sleep here unless I need to."

"Huh?" Fareeha is surprised, she thought for sure her mother would want to move in.

"I'm staying over at Jack's he's going to be around for a while, so he's staying at my place." Ana said.

Fareeha looks blank, suddenly lost in thought, (Wait you and Jack? Together? Again? What? Are they dating? What if he breaks her heart? I have to keep my mom safe! Keep an eye on them!)

Jack Morrison was considered a heart breaker back in the day, mostly through gossip, but Ana forgot to mention he recently came out as gay.

Angela is side eyeing her wife and mother in law, picking up some vibes suggesting something familiar.  
(Perhaps Fareeha inherited her mothers tendency to worry, or maybe she actually wanted her mom to move in?)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I made the overprotective stuff work as it most of it didn't really come from Ana... Think I was more occupied by how long it's been since the last fic.


End file.
